Horai
|-|Base= |-|Omega= Summary Wood Skydragon, Horai is one of the Skydragons from Puzzle and Dragons. Created after Zerclea and Arkvelza, Horai was made with a group of elemental Skydragons who would keep balance over the world and impart their power into it. Horai's gift to the world was tress and intellect to living creatures. Horai resides within the Temple of Wood, accepting challenges from Dragon Tamers wanting to test their worth and awarding boons to those who can prove themselves. However, during Puzzle and Dragon Z he fell under control of the group known as Paradox, and was forced to fight the player character without restraint. Horai can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving into Omega Wood Skydragon, Horai. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Wood Skydragon, Horai | Omega Wood Skydragon, Horai Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Around 500 Million Years Old Classification: Dragon Type, Dragon/Attacker Type (Omega Wood Skydragon, Horai only), Wood Element, Wood/Fire Element (Omega Wood Skydragon, Horai only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Resistant to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All previous abilities minus resistances, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has existed for several hundreds of millions of years, has helped to keep the balance of the planet, and has battled generations of Dragon Tamers as a rite of passage) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Horai can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Rock Breath:' An attack that does 5x Wood damage to all foes *'Power of Gaia:' Passively increases all Wood Element allies' Attack Potency by 2x and increases the action time of all allies by 2 seconds *'Enhanced Wood Orbs:' 20% chance for Wood Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Base: *'Hard Mistral Breath:' Horai unleashes a powerful wood attack that hits all foes for 20x damage, also enhancing 2 orbs nearby to do 5% more damage when used *'Wood Resistance - High:' Horai passively reduces all wood damage targeting allies by 50% Omega: *'Skydragon Flight:' Preemptive attack that does 0.4x damage *'Breath of the Wood Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 2 times, doing 1.2x damage *'Imperial Wrath:' Buffs Horai's Attack Potency by 2x *'Breath of the Red Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 3 to 4 times, doing 0.9x to 1.2x damage Key: Base | Omega Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Healers